Fiebre
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Venció sus propios demonios, su razonamiento y su miedo, consiguió ser fiel a su sentimiento, pero... las dudas que pueda tener Shun, ¿Quién las vencerá?.


Fiebre.

**Resumen**: Venció sus propios demonios, su razonamiento y su miedo, consiguió ser fiel a su sentimiento, pero... las dudas que pueda tener Shun, ¿Quién las vencerá?.

**Serie: **Saint Seiya.

**Parejas:** Shun-Hyoga.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencias:** Lemon.

**Notas:** Fic directamente ligado a "Bajo la lluvia"... y con un posible final, aun sin terminar. Otro de mis fics viejitos, vuelto a escribir.

**Fecha:** 19/07/2008 Concluí este Fic el día 31/07/2008... y ya estoy pensando cómo seguirlo.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Fiebre.**

Shun se enredo mas en las mantas, dando vuelta sobre la cama de un lado al otro. Era como si aun sintiera el frío de la lluvia llegándole a través de la ropa mojada, empapada. Pero no podía quejarse, por lo menos de lo cálido del abrazo de Hyoga...

Con los ojos entreabiertos en la cama, dibujo en la mente el recuerdo de escasas horas antes, cuando aun venían caminando... y la mansión estaba a oscuras.

Saltaron la cerca lateral del predio, no sin antes silbarles a los perros para que los reconocieran. Shun paso primero y luego de él salto Hyoga, asegurándose de que nadie los viera o llamarían a la policía creyendo que eso era un robo.

Habia pasado demasiado tiempo de que se habían puesto en marcha, sin dejar de perder el tiempo en unos o dos besos, en algún que otro rincon oscuro, en cualquier tramo del camino... por eso cuando pudieron arribar a la mansión ya se habían ido todos a dormir.

¡Mejor!, Pensaron ambos... o tendrían que explicar algo que no tenían ganas de explicar.

Shun conocía muy bien el movimiento interno de la mansión, por lo tanto sabia que las puertas de servicio permanecían cerradas desde dentro por las noches, afortunadamente también sabía cómo abrirlas sin ningún tipo de problema.

Ya habia pasado la media noche, hacia mucho... y en la cocina solo se distinguían las siluetas de los habituales muebles, por los cuales se guiaban ambos, para no tropezar. Solo que a mitad de camino la luz se les encendió de golpe, cegándolos y deteniéndolos en el acto.

—Menos mal que te dije que no llegaras tarde...—. La figura imponente de Ikki se les planto en frente, de brazos cruzados, y una mueca de molestia.

—Lo siento Niisan, es que yo...—. Shun comenzó por tartamudear, habia olvidado que le habia prometido a Ikki llegar temprano, para no mojarse.

—Ya está..., pero tu sal de ahí, no hace falta que te escondas—. Ikki llamo enojado la atención de Hyoga.

—No me estoy escondiendo...—. El rubio contesto seguro, con una mueca de disgusto en los labios.

—Lo que tú digas... toma—. Ikki arrojo una toalla a Shun. —¿Tienes hambre?.

Shun no contesto, solo asintió mientras secaba su rostro, antes de pasarle la toalla a Hyoga.

—Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ve a dormir que yo lo hago...—. Sonrió dulcemente, antes de besar la mejilla de Ikki, estaba seguro de que le diría algo, ya que no era muy afecto a ese tipo de demostraciones en publico, pero solo meneo la cabeza...

—Bien, hasta mañana... que descansen—. El saludo de Ikki fue para ambos muchachos, pero solo con Shun tuvo un acto de mas acercamiento, revolviendo todo el cabello mojado de manera enérgica. —Y háganme el favor de secarse bien antes de irse a dormir.

Ambos muchachos saludaron al unísono, asintiendo a la directiva de su 'hermano mayor', aceptando que lo que les faltaba, era estar más secos y abrigados.

Comieron con igual tranquilidad a la que se venían rigiendo en el último tiempo de ese día, y el anterior; asearon la cocina y todo lo que utilizaron, antes de irse a la cama.

Hyoga seguía a Shun muy de cerca, caminando detrás con tranquilidad. Antes de subir las escaleras Hyoga alcanzo el brazo de Shun para hacerlo detenerse; volteó sabiendo de ante mano lo que pasaría, por lo que antes se aseguro que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

Apenas un escalón mas arriba que el rubio, y Shun salvaba la pequeña diferencia de alturas que habia, brindándose dulcemente, en un beso cálido.

Pero no era como el primer beso, casto y puro, no... Este beso ya llevaba intenciones más audaces e imprudentes. Siguieron su camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Shun. De espaldas a la pared de su cuarto, fue sorprendido por una nueva envestida de la boca de Hyoga, abriendo los labios finos para probar saliva y calidez de la otra boca, devorándola pasionalmente.

Shun se sentía acalorado, débil entre el calor del cuerpo de Hyoga y el temblar del suyo propio, asiéndose a los brazos del rubio que lo rodeaban y presionaban su espalda contra la pared.

Despacio fue haciendo presión, con sus manos, sobre el pecho de Hyoga, anunciándole suavemente que necesitaba recobrar algo de espacio... algo de aire.

—Vamos a dormir...—. Shun pidió, en medio de la exhalación de su respiración.

—¿Los dos juntos?...—. Hyoga tenia dibujada una mueca de insolencia en los labios, sabia que Shun estaría rojo en esos momentos, pero también sabia que obtendría una respuesta negativa... eso era solo un juego para sonrojar a Shun.

—No, Hyoga... yo aquí—. Shun señalo su cuarto. —... y tu allí—. Termino por decir, señalando una puerta, tres cuartos mas alejada de la suya.

No le dio tiempo a protestar, ni a seguir su juego, con rapidez dejo un beso en la frente de Hyoga y se metió en su cuarto, no sin antes desearles las buenas noches.

Shun sonrió a la situación, no desconfiaba de Hyoga; él jamás le hubiera pedido algo tan... íntimo, así, de buenas a primeras. Pero no podía negar que sus besos habían sido muy deliciosos...

Demasiado para su mente romántica, que ni siquiera él sabía que fuera así. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño.

—¿Shun?—. Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¿mmm?...

Como pudo, Shun entreabrió sus ojos pesadamente y una figura nebulosa apareció frente a él.

—Creo que va a ser mejor que llame al medico... está volando de fiebre.

Shun, permaneció escuchado las voces, como si le llegaran desde muy lejos, provenientes de sombras sin rostros... solo una se volvió lo suficientemente familiar para reconocerla, cuando esta se acercó lo suficiente.

—¿Ikki?.

—Acá estoy Shun...—. Ikki acarició su frente, notando el calor que irradiaba, limpiando las gotas de sudor con rostro preocupado.

Habían sido las tres de la tarde cuando comenzaron a notar que Shun no habia bajado en toda la mañana, y aunque al principio le paso totalmente desapercibido por el hecho de que ayer se habia acostado tarde, pronto dejo de ser una excusa viable. Ikki decidió subir, por lo que lo encontró hecho un ovillo entre las mantas y con algo de fiebre, no como ahora que hervía.

—Ikki, el medico está en camino...—. Ese era Hyoga, quien entraba despacio al cuarto, sin elevar demasiado la voz.

—Bien, ¿puedes tratar de bajarle la fiebre?... ahora vuelvo.

Hyoga se sentó en el lugar que habia dejado Ikki, junto a la cama, acercándose cuanto más le fuera posible a Shun. Pensó en encender su cosmo y bajar la temperatura del ambiente, pero recordó que Shun sentía frío en el resto de su cuerpo. Metió una mano entre las cobijas, tocando el tobillo izquierdo, estaba helado...

Con cuidado, comenzó a irradiar algo de su cosmo a través de su mano, apoyando la palma fría en la frente de Shun. Quien apenas reconoció el cosmo abrió sus ojos rápidamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Shun?—. La voz grave de Hyoga, hablándole tan suavemente derritió sus sentidos.

—Bien, ahora que estás tú...—. Shun sonrió, aunque sus ojos luchaban por cerrase solos, pero esto no impidió que Hyoga le diera un beso suave.

—¿Viste?... te dije que te enfermarías.

—Estoy bien—. Dijo a media voz, tratando de seguir con la visión puesta en el rostro de Hyoga, pero le era imposible mantener sus párpados abiertos.

La verdad era que no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que habia caído enfermo, generalmente se pescaba uno que otro resfriado que lo mantenía molesto durando tres o cuatro días, y luego se curaba bastante rápido, pero jamás perdía el tiempo recostado en la cama por mas que tuviera unas líneas de fiebre... por eso el estado en el que se encontraba lo tenia de muy mal humor, todo el cuerpo le dolía y los cambios de frió a calor de su cuerpo lo estaban volviendo loco.

El medico no tardo mucho en llegar y revisar a Shun, preguntándole los síntomas y un par de preguntas más. Se retiro al poco tiempo, asegurándose que era una gripe común y corriente, que solo debía seguir su curso y los anticuerpos de Shun se encargaran del resto... le recetó la medicina adecuada, una buena alimentación, y mucho reposo sin que tomase frío.

—Siempre los mismos escandalosos... tanto lío y solo esta resfriado—. Ikki volteó hacia Seiya, quien no bajaba para nada su mirada.

El Pegaso no tenia miedo a esa miradas de: "Vuelve a hablar otra vez y mueres."... que tanto adoraba el Fénix de regalar a los que osaban a hablar -de mala manera- de Shun, o de su manera de cuidarlo.

—Bueno... yo nunca habia visto así a Shun, las únicas veces que lo vi tendido en una cama fue después de alguna batalla...—. Sahori si se habia preocupado de verdad, después de todos ellos cinco eran su responsabilidad ahora, ella se los debía.

—Así es... tan solo se queda en la cama por ocio, por muy poco tiempo.

Los comentarios, tanto de Sahori como de Shiryu, hicieron que Ikki se calmara, por lo menos por un tiempo.

—Si exageran... Shun no es tan débil, como lo quieren hacer parecer—. Fue la voz gruesa de Hyoga, rebotando contra el vidrio d la ventana, la que hizo voltear nuevamente al Fénix.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Ikki inquirió secamente.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces antes. Tratas a Shun como si fuera un niño, cuando ya no lo es... ¡Déjalo crecer!

Hasta el silencio estaba pendiente de la contestación que Ikki podría haberle lanzado a Hyoga, pero nada salió de los labios relajados de aquel hombre tan protector. Salió de la sala para ir a ver la evolución de su Otouto, tenia que sacarse una duda antes que cualquier otra cosa llegara a pasar.

Entro en la habitación sin siquiera golpear, viendo los párpados algo entreabiertos, que le daban a Shun una imagen de estar en un sueño ligero.

—Estoy despierto Niisan—. Aclaró la voz de Shun desde su posición para alejar la duda de Ikki.

—¿Te sientes algo mejor, Usabi?.

Shun sonrió al apelativo, hacia mucho tiempo que Ikki no lo usaba para referirse a él... y le gustaba tanto el mote cariñoso con que lo había bautizado cuando aún él no sabía hablar.

—Sí, ahora más...

Ikki acercó nuevamente el sillón del cuarto, lo más cercano que pudo a la cama, acomodándose a la derecha de su hermano.

—¿Sucede algo Niisan?—. A Shun no le gusto nada el semblante que traía el rostro de Ikki.

—Sí, y creo que ambos sabemos porque te enfermaste, ¿no es así, Shun?— .Ikki cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, clavando la mirada fijamente en los ojos verdes de Shun.

Shun asintió desanimado, no lo podía negar, él era culpable de ello.

—Por que camine bajo la lluvia todo el regreso a casa.

Ikki frunció el entre cejo.

—¿Y?...

—Y... ¿porque no me abrigue como me lo dijiste?—. Shun acabó agachando su cabeza entre sus hombros.

Ikki suspiró desganado, no podía contra Shun, no con aquellos raptos de inocencia que solían darle a su Otouto, y que hacia imposible algún tipo de insinuación o mensaje entre líneas.

—Sí, tienes razón. Descansa, solo fui yo el que pensó mal—. Ikki besó la frente, ahora normal, de Shun y salió del cuarto con tranquilidad... a medias.

Solamente allí, Shun entendió a lo que se refería Ikki. Se habia salvado por muy poco, todo por no comprender la pregunta de su hermano mayor... y menos mal, si no se hubiera puesto muy nervioso y de seguro habría terminado por contestar la verdad.

—Esto es demasiado...— Shun se arrojó entre las sabanas, sintiendo como las pocas fuerzas que habia recuperado se le volvían a ir.

La hora del almuerzo para Shun llego con algo de desfasaje, ya que eran las cinco de la tarde casi, cuando una sirvienta le hizo llegar una bandeja con sopa de fideos de arroz, jugo y fruta trozada. Detrás de esta, Hyoga hizo acto de presencia, parado en la puerta, mientras Shun ayudaba a la mujer a acomodar la bandeja en su regazo.

—Buen provecho.

—Gracias, Hyoga-chan... ¿Deseas acompañarme?—. Shun preguntó con una sonrisa que no intento disimular, Hyoga y él siempre habían tenido ese trato y no habia de que preocuparse... ¿o se malinterpretaría de todas formas?.

—Por supuesto...—. Hyoga contesto sentándose a un costado de la cama, mientras que el joven se retiraba luego de un cortés saludo de Shun en agradecimiento por la atención, que la hizo sonrojarse profundamente.

Ambos esperaron el momento justo en el que pudieron darse un beso fugaz, cuidando de no derramar nada de la bandeja pulcramente presentada...

—Me parece que te atienden de maravilla... si sabía, yo también me enfermaba—. Sonrió a la broma, las chicas de la mansión siempre consentían a Shun, ya que era el que mas tiempo pasaba en la casa.

—Come y cierra la boca—. Pidió Shun dándole un trozo de manzana pelada con miel tibia, directamente con sus dedos.

Hyoga lamió los dedos suavemente, sabia que Shun no habia hecho aquel movimiento con intención de motivar nada, pero él no pudo aguantar las ganas de llevar a cabo un acto tan sensual.

—Tú eres el que tiene que comer—. Hyoga sentencio, sin prestarle real atención al rubor que habia hecho aparecer en las mejillas de por si sonrojadas de Shun.

—Pero yo no tengo hambre—. Contestó Shun, sin poder apartar la vista de los labios, que Hyoga relamía, en busca de la miel restante que quedaba en ellos.

—Aun así tienes que comer. Yo te voy a dar—. Hyoga se quería asegurar que Shun ingiriera todo lo que le habían preparado, aunque tuviera que dárselo en la boca. —Aunque en realidad estas así por no hacerme caso.

Shun pestaño por unos segundos, siguiendo los movimientos de Hyoga quien le acercaba los hashis rebosados de fideos, tantos que no pensaba que pudiera tomarlos todos en un solo bocado.

—¿A que te refieres?—. Preguntó una vez que ya habia tragado el primer bocado.

—A que si te hubieras puesto mi chaqueta no estarías ahora en este estado—. Otro bocado más de fideos.

De esa manera Hyoga lo haría terminar el cuenco completo en dos bocados más.

—Sí, pero tampoco tendría esta excusa para que me 'mimen'—. Shun sonrió con picardía y vergüenza, era la primera vez que interpretaba su 'numero' de niño bueno delante de Hyoga. -generalmente lo hacía solo con Ikki-.

—Sí, pero yo no pudo mimarte como me gustaría hacerlo... solo me puedo limitar a esto—. Hyoga ofreció el cuenco para que Shun tomara algo de caldo sin la necesidad de que utilizara sus manos para ello. —Tu hermano tiene mas derecho... ¿no?—. A Hyoga lo enojaba -y celaba- el privilegio que Ikki le sacaba.

—No te enojes Hyoga, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros...

—Sí, está bien... ahora dame otra de esas—. El rubio señalo el otro cuenco donde Shun habia sacado aquella dulce manzana.

Al poco tiempo habia acabado con todo lo que habia en la bandeja, Shun con muy pocas ganas de comer, y Hyoga prestándole una ayuda a su novio... El rubio salió de allí con algo mas que la bandeja vacía, justo a tiempo, pues en mitad del pasillo los ojos celestes de Hyoga se cruzaron con los azules de Ikki, quien se dirigía hacia el cuarto de su hermano.

Desde allí, la tarde se le hizo desesperadamente lenta al Cisne, Ikki habia hecho trinchera en el cuarto de Shun, y no habia bajado ni un segundo, cómodamente sentado a un lado de la cama de su pequeño Otouto, ¿y él?... allí, solo.

La única vez que el rubio volvió a ver la figura del Fénix, fue por expreso pedido de Sahori.

—Seiya, Ikki... necesito que me acompañen al Santuario, ¡Es urgente!—. Sahori les habló a los dos, aunque habia citados a todos, menos a Shun que aún estaba en cama.

—¿Tú pretendes que salga de aquí con Shun como esta?—. Fue la rápida excusa de Ikki, con cara de desagrado a las muecas que Hyoga y Seiya le ponían por su exagerada sobreprotección.

—¡Sí, Ikki!... Te digo que es urgente, y además Shun estará bien cuidado, solo estaremos fueras unos dos días.

Ikki gruño en desacuerdo, no podía evitar pensar que aquel viaje era totalmente malintencionado... ¿Pero, como probarlo?.

Observó de reojo a Seiya, quien no se inmutó por el pedido de su Diosa, a Shiryu que aun estaba junto a Sunrey sopesando el hecho de que no lo incluyera a él también en el viaje... y por ultimo, su mirada se fijo en Hyoga. El rubio se habia quedado inmóvil luego de la corta charla entre Sahori y el Fénix. Y a Ikki no le acababa de convencer que él fuera uno de los que no iría al viaje tan 'urgente'.

El Fénix salió de allí de muy mal humor, de seguro a encerrarse nuevamente en el cuarto de su hermano. Mientras Seiya comenzaba a hacer las preguntas de rigor, que no faltaban en él.

—¿Que es tan urgente Sahori?. ¿Tú, Shiryu, no vendrás con nosotros?. ¿Por que Hyoga es el único que va a descansar?...—. Los ojos marrones sentenciaron a Hyoga con una mala mirada, si el Cisne se quedaba, él también quería hacerlo.

—Lo urgente que nos lleva al Santuario también es confidencial, así que no te lo puedo decir, perdona... Shiryu me habia pedido un tiempo, en lo que acompaña a Sunrey devuelta a China, y no hay razón por la cual Hyoga necesite venir. Además mientras esta acá, podrá cuidar de Shun... ¿no, Hyoga?.

Aquella pregunta lo sacó completamente de base. ¿Qué clase de cuestionamiento era ese?... No podía dejar de pensar en las razones del porque lo dijo Sahori, ni en aquella enigmática sonrisa que le dedico.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema con Shun... ¡Yo lo cuido!—. Hyoga se oyó muy seguro, normal... y eso lo dejo calmado.

—Muy bien. Entonces a preparar valijas, Seiya.

La tarde se les fue rápidamente, aunque las ordenes ya estaban dadas desde hacia horas y los diferente vehículos los estaban esperando fuera de la mansión, y en cada pista correspondiente. Sahori habia dispuesto que todos saldrían al mismo tiempo de la mansión, Shiryu hacia Rozan y ellos hacia Grecia.

Ikki arrojo su bolso en el maletero del auto, no podía dejar de sentirse irritado, y no le bastaba la despedida que habia tenido con Shun, donde ante toda la extrañeza de su hermano, le hizo jurarle que se comportaría a como diera lugar.

El Fénix se giro, observando el edificio a su espalda, la figura de Hyoga lo irritaba tanto como tener que dejar a Shun solo, y a ciencia cierta aun no comprendía bien porque.

El rubio los despidió con un ligero movimiento de su mano, apenas en señal de camaradería, pero no tardo en cerrar la puerta una vez los autos doblaron en los grandes portones para acceder a la autopista.

No importaba como, cuando o donde, pero sabia que eso no habia sido mera casualidad... No, que él y Shun pudiesen estar solos en es inmensa casa, no era solo coincidencia, esto estaba planeado y él no habia sido el gestor de aquello.

"Menos mal...". Pensó Hyoga, pues si no, de seguro que no lograba ni hacer que Ikki fuese a la esquina a ver si llovía. Subió las escaleras con la cabeza llena de ideas y pensamientos; Shun sabía al igual que él que ahora estaban solos. Quizás no significaba lo mismo para él, pero por lo menos tendría una oportunidad más íntima para hacerle entender lo que eran sus sentimientos.

—Adelante—. Shun contestó a los suaves toques que resonaron en la puerta de madera.

No le sorprendió en nada ver la figura de Hyoga en el umbral de su puerta, lo que si le llamo la atención, fue que llamara antes de entrar. Hyoga tenia la mirada fija en él, sin siquiera mover un músculo; solo se habia quedado allí, quieto entre la puerta y la cama de Shun.

—¿Hyoga, sucede algo?—. Shun se semi sentó en la cama, asustado de la expresión que llevaba el rubio.

—Sahori lo sabe, Shun.

Shun sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva. ¿Qué era esa información que Hyoga le traía así, tan de golpe?.

—¿Cómo que Sahori lo sabe?... ¿Y eso cómo pudo pasar, si...?—. No era simplemente temor, era solo que eso era imposible, no llevaban más que unas horas como... como algo mas que amigos, y era imposible que alguien además de ellos lo supiera. ¿No es así?...

—Bueno, no estoy diciendo que lo sepa. Quizás lo intuye... ya sabes cómo son las mujeres.

No, él no lo sabía. La verdad era que las únicas figuras femeninas que mas tenia a la mano eran Sahori y June, y ninguna era en extremo femenina... según él, claro estaba.

Pero por mas que lo pensaba no podía llegar a creerse eso de que alguien, aunque sea Sahori se hubiese enterado de lo que aún no iniciaban concretamente. Porque nada había pasado entre ellos en realidad, bueno... además de unos cuantos besos, nada había pasado.

¿Pero que pasaría ahora que estaban los dos solo?. Ahora que no habia ninguna clase de razón que evitara, que Hyoga se quedase con él y lo 'mimase' como él le había insinuado que deseaba hacerlo.

Shun enrojeció en el acto, la sola idea de...

Hyoga le sonrió desde su posición, adoraba verlo así, avergonzado, quizás no podía discernir bien lo que la mente de Shun estaba pensando, pero de seguro no era algo santo... por el rubor que había tomado su rostro.

—¿Te volvió a subir la fiebre?... Deja que te ayude—. Hyoga se acercó con cuidado, pasando sobre el mar de cobertores que Shun habia corrido hacia los pies de su cama cuando ya estaba seguro de que no sentía mas frío en el resto de su cuerpo.

Shun no pudo evitar sentir un leve escalofrío venir desde su columna vertebral, la cercanía del cuerpo de Hyoga despertaba cierta electricidad en su propio cuerpo. Sentía los labios húmedos y cálidos -que comparados con el calor que aun tenia su piel, estaban frescos-, recorrer la totalidad de su rostro... barriendo las gotas de sudor que volvían a llenar su piel.

Era nerviosismo puro, se sentía seguro, pero muy pequeño al mismo tiempo. Quizás fuera diferente si no sintiera tanto dolor en todo el cuerpo...

Hyoga estaba ajeno al temor y a las dudas con las que Shun temblaba, afanado en probar la piel húmeda y salada, tan clara y tersa, dejando algunas marcas de un rojo más profuso que el que causo la fiebre. Solo que no pudo ir mas allá de su cuello, apenas habia empezado a desprender los botones de la camisa de Shun, este lo detuvo con delicadeza...

—Hyoga, espera... vas muy rápido—. No creía estar exagerando, no tenia deseo de dejar que Hyoga siguiese, para luego tener que pedirle que se detenga en un punto donde al rubio le molestaría detenerse.

No era idiota, solo muy inocente y tímido, pero sabía de relacionamientos... y de relaciones. De como reaccionaba su cuerpo a ciertos estímulos, que le gustaría mucho probar... pero no se sentía seguro, o quizás físicamente apto, para probarlos ahora.

Hyoga no presto atención al pedido de Shun, trababa de tenderlo nuevamente en la cama, quizás así unas caricias bastaran para relajarlo, y que lo dejara al menos explorar algo de su cuerpo... solo unas caricias.

—Hyoga, por favor...—. Shun suplicó, negándose a recostarse.

Hyoga retiró sus manos, y volvió a sentarse en su lugar... su mirada baja le daba a Shun la idea inequívoca de que lo sentía, y aunque este lo entendía en el fondo, también Hyoga debía comprenderlo a él.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas conmigo y vemos algo de tele?... Dentro de poco van a subir mi comida, no creo que les moleste subir dos bandejas envés de una—. Shun acarició tiernamente el rostro apenado de Hyoga, lo bastante como para que el rubio volviera a dirigirle la mirada.

No habia mucho en la tele en cuanto a películas para mirar, y que los entretuviera por algún tiempo, optar por los shows de juegos era por lo menos reírse un rato hasta que llegara la hora de comer.

Shun aun seguía sin hambre, y cada vez que giraba el rostro dando de frente con el perfil de Hyoga, sentía que el estomago se le hacia mas chico aun... no sabia como sobrellevar aquello de manera normal.

Al poco tiempo dos de las jóvenes subieron con enormes bandejas, con platos variados, a Shun solo lo lleno el aroma del Okonomiyaki recién hecho, con bonito seco encima. Pero aun así, intento comer algo...

Hyoga terminó de ayudar a las chicas acomodando la bandeja de Shun para que pudiera comer bien, y la suya en una mesa cercana a la cama. La tetera con té verde la dejaron sobre el escritorio del cuarto de Shun, acompañada de un pequeño plato con algo de Suama, para después de la cena.

Extrañamente, no hablaron una sola palabra mientras comían, apenas se oían las risas de fondo del programa de juegos de la tele. Shun no sabia si preguntarle la razón por la que Hyoga estaba tan callado, o seguir como si nada... quizás solo seguía incomodo por lo de antes.

La verdad que si estaba incomodo, no sabia como salvar la metida de pata que habia cometido antes, y el silencio que se habia colgado entre los dos no lo dejaba poner mejor. Se levanto, arreglando las cosas luego de que terminaron de comer, la tele no le llamaba para nada la atención, y decidió poner algo de música mientras tomaban algo de té.

—¿Puedo poner este?—. Preguntó tomando un CD que le llamó la atención por la tapa.

—Por supuesto.

Era un grupo de J-Pop, a Shun le gustaba por la imagen visual que daba, además de tener una batería tremenda y un cantante excepcional.

Paso una a una las canciones, algunas muy rápidas y bochincheras para dejarlas sonar a esa hora, hasta encontrar una acorde a lo que necesitaba, para ponerle el 'Repite'.

—Y ahora...—. Hyoga restregó sus manos al voltearse hacia la cama.

—¿Y ahora qué?—. Preguntó Shun, quien tenía medio Suama en la mano y un libro en la otra.

—Nada, vuelvo a tu lado... solo eso.

Shun negó con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Hyoga acelerase las cosas, y no perdía movimiento que este realizaba, con el rabillo del ojo.

Se metió rápidamente en la lectura, algo que a Hyoga le llamo la atención, pues no sabía que Shun era amante de los libros. "El retrato de Dorian Grey", repitió en su mente, el titulo estaba en ingles pero algunas nociones tenia del idioma, aparte el no era idiota, conocía el titulo y al escritor. Oscar Wilde.

Sin embargo no sabia de que se trababa, busco rodear a Shun, acomodándose lentamente cerca de su espalda, pero no entendía ni la mitad de lo que leía, además Shun estaba casi por terminar el libro.

—¿Quieres que te lo lea?—. Preguntó Shun, reconociendo el intento de Hyoga por tratar de leer los párrafos.

—Sí, me gustaría… no soy muy bueno con el inglés.

Shun casi se arrepiente de preguntar, más cuando Hyoga dejó caer sus zapatos a un costado de la cama para pasar una de sus piernas por detrás de su cuerpo, dándole a Shun la posibilidad de apoyarse sobre la espalda del Cisne.

Shun trató de apartar cualquier idea de su cabeza, tan solo leería un rato hasta que le pidiera a Hyoga irse a dormir... nada más.

Pero aunque la lectura en los labios de Shun le parecía sumamente interesante, no podía negar que el calor de su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, mas sumándole los continuos movimientos que Shun realizaba para calmar su adolorida espalda.

—Ya me parecía que te venias tardando...

Shun se quejó suavemente, sintiendo las manos anchas acariciar los costados de sus caderas, no quería sonar descortés, pues el leve masaje estaba aliviando mucho el malestar que tenia... pero no quería darle alas a Hyoga.

—¿Y si dejamos de leer unos instantes...?.

Hyoga le arrebato el libro de las manos, dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche de Shun. Estaba notando lo que disfrutaba Shun, con las caricias que ejercía sobre la parte baja de su espalda... pero era mejor subir algo más, para estar seguros nada más.

Estiró su mano hacia el control de las luces, apagando la luz principal y bajando las de noche, para crear una atmósfera de penumbra. Shun habia comenzado a temblar, pero sabia que no era por la gripe, tan solo tenia que explicarle lo que quería hacer.

—No tienes por que tenerme miedo... no quiero mas que te sientas bien conmigo—. Hyoga susurró suavemente al oído de Shun, mientras sus manos secaban una lágrima rebelde que habia escapado y rodaba por la mejilla blanca.

—Lo sé... solo es que...

Shun se calló, y Hyoga decidió desistir, no quería que Shun sintiese que lo único que podía hacer ahora era forzarlo a hacer algo que él no quería.

—No te preocupes... si no estas del todo seguro lo dejamos para más adelante, puedo esperarte una vida entera—. Le costó mentir, ya que no podía mantener a raya aquellos deseos que habían despertado hacia mucho tiempo, pero respetaba a Shun, y le debía el mayor cuidado posible.

Shun se aferró a sus brazos, temía que Hyoga se fuera enojado de su cuarto y retrocediera con el hecho de su noviazgo... allí fue cuando el pensamiento esclarecedor a toda aquella situación entro en su mente, dándole nuevos bríos.

—¿Hyoga, nosotros ya somos novios?...

El rubio pestañó extrañado, sin creer que se habia olvidado de algo tan crucial como eso...

—Por supuesto que tú y yo ya somos novios... ¡Tan solo nos falta una salida al cine y una cena a la luz de las velas!.

Habia sido gracioso, debía aceptarlo, aunque sabia que era la cúspide de lo romántico, en cuanto a una salida de noviazgo se refería, jamás se le habia cruzado por la cabeza el hecho de salir de esa manera con Hyoga.

Pero eso era lo que necesitaba saber, el simple y completo hecho de que Hyoga empezaba desde el principio con sinceridad y respeto su relación... solo eso le bastaba.

—Entonces... ¿lo harás despacio, no?.

Tenía el rostro totalmente enrojecido, pero no sabia como tomar esa pregunta... ¿si iría despacio con su relación o...?

—Iré al ritmo que tú me marques—. Contestó con una respuesta tan ambigua como la pregunta que le había formulado Shun.

No habia pensado mal, Shun se refería concretamente a eso. Lo notó enseguida, cuando con cuidado, Shun habia empezado a desprender su camisa, sintiendo la mirada fija de Hyoga sobre su piel.

Poco a poco los labios se juntaron con más seguridad, bailando sobre la piel que ya empezaba a sudar por la pasión. Hyoga sabía cómo estimularlo, suave y sensualmente, con caricias y besos en aquellos lugares donde su sensibilidad se disparaba por completo, haciéndole olvidar el dolor general de su cuerpo.

Shun habia empezado a gemir, casi por descuido, inmerso en los movimientos que el cuerpo de Hyoga realizaba sobre el suyo, tan excitante como estimulante... aunque aun no se quitaba de la cabeza la idea del dolor.

—Hyoga, duele... me lastimas—. Shun escondió su rostro en el pecho de Hyoga, la presión que el rubio hacia para comenzar la penetración, había dado inicio a lo que él más temía.

En el acto, Hyoga dejó de hacer presión, dejando que el cuerpo de Shun se relajase y se volviera a perder entre los movimientos de su pelvis, de su erección con el abdomen del Cisne.

—Lo haré mas despacio... tranquilízate—. Hyoga susurró a su oído, logrando que Shun volviese a recostarse sobre las sabanas.

El calor de su cuerpo habia vuelto, pero ninguno de los dos sabía si se debía a la fiebre, o a los actos que les subían la temperatura a ambos. Con cuidado, Hyoga ayudó a Shun a voltearse, boca abajo, así la posición sería mucho más cómoda.

—Relájate... si vuelve a doler, me dices—. La espalda de Shun era el lugar perfecto para que Hyoga se perdiera entre besos y masajes suaves; pero tenía en mente otro tipo de placer, más pleno.

Shun asintió entre jadeos, comprendiendo los movimientos del cuerpo que le ofrecía ese peso tan cálido y seguro, mientras se acomodaba para un nuevo intento, levantando sus caderas, de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Volvió a doler, no importaba que tan lento lo hiciera, pero Shun no lo dijo, prefirió soportar el agudo dolor por esos escasos momentos. Era solo que estaba perdiendo su virginidad, debía doler, era más que entendible... y solo la constancia en aquella práctica le daría algo de alivio a su dolor.

El rubio se estremeció junto a Shun, en el mismo momento en que ya se podía decir que estaba dentro de su cuerpo, sintiendo como Shun trataba de contraer sus músculos debido a la inusual molestia... era cuestión de tiempo a que se acostumbrara a la intrusión, a que el placer tomara parte en el acto, como ya lo había hecho el dolor.

—¡Hyoga... por dios!—. Shun se estremecía a cada movimiento de Hyoga, por más leve que fuera.

Eran muy intensas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, mientras Hyoga arremetía una y otra vez contra sí.

La penetración tomó un ritmo acompasado, ni muy lento ni muy salvaje, habían conseguido un propio tiempo en donde los dos respiraban al unísono, con total tranquilidad... Solo las últimas penetraciones fueron lo suficientemente profundas como para anunciar el clímax al que habían llegado sus cuerpos.

Shun quedó exhausto, respirando a través de la almohada, boca a bajo; la sensación de calidez entre sus piernas era tan relajante como perturbadora.

Hyoga aun no podía dejar de temblar, y le costaba mucho no dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de Shun, manteniendo el equilibrio en aquella posición tan incomoda, con tal de dejar descansar de una vez a su novio...

—¿Estas bien, Shun?.

Shun no contestó, gruño algo con su boca aun pegada a la almohada, tan cansado, que no le importaba ya el estado en el que estaba.

—¿Dormimos?—. Era innecesario que preguntara... igual ya no podía pedir mas de lo que ya habia obtenido. —Te amo, Shun.

—Yo también te amo... Hyoga.

Los labios de Shun se separaron solo en ese momento de la tela blanca, solo para contestar aquella frase hermosa que le había regalado Hyoga.

Ahora no habia fuerzas ni tiempo, luego acomodarían la cama, cambiando las sabanas... ahora era tiempo de besos, caricias y sueño.

No habia apuro, aunque no debían confiarse... tan solo disfrutar de unos buenos momentos de intimidad.

**Fin.**


End file.
